Monster, Answer and Family
by mangagranatcat
Summary: Garra wants a answer why he became a Monster and he will get it. But Is it he answer he expect? Sand-sib! Charakters @Masashi Kishimoto


„ Why I became a monster? " For three weeks I put to the gravestone every day the same question. However, the gravestone cannot answer. Since I know Chiyo has banished Shukaku in myself , I search an answer to the question. However, she is out deadly and Shukaku from me, but I want, nevertheless, an answer.

Temari has gone the first days always with to the grave, however, for one week she does it no more. It was condemned by the council again to the protection of the borders because she has left her post at that time to my rescue. She has tried to answer my question. „ You are no monster, Gaara. You never were it and are not it. You did not know only how you should go with other people around. " She puts on a desperate one grin.

Temaris answer allows to think me about my childhood. Yes, with Shukaku in the head it has really been difficult to handle with others. Maybe she is right. And, nevertheless, I am still discontented. Oh, the wind freshens. So late? The sun sinks blazing red in the west. I look over again at the white stone with the golden letters. „ Why did I become the monster? " I whisper.

„ So that you fit in the family! " I frighten at first. However, then I turn round to the speaker.

He looks so unusual. The face without Make up, no! War paint. The hair which is so long in the back of the head, in the meantime which he can do to a horse's tail. My heart hops always when he is with me. Since I know about Sakura that he would have almost died with my rescue, is every moment if he is with me, so preciously.

Only when he stands with the hands in the pockets beside me, I ask, how did he mean this, „ fit to the family? " „ The 4. Kazekage was of one, and Temari and I are one. " he answers with serious face. Startled I look at him. He does one of his stupid jokes, or? No! He does not grin. „ Explains!.... Please. Kankuro. " His look, his green eyes, fix me briefly. Then he marches to the grave of the fourth generation and sits down on it and splashes on it.

„ He here! " he indicates at the gravestone of our father. „ He here, the biggest monster Suna's, has provided for the fact which all his children also which are. " I move up to him. " You and Temari also? " I look at him surprised. „ Yes. The weasel which it brings on was sealed in her when one discovered her abilities with the wind. At that time she was 5 years. I can well remember.

This was the first day at which she has moved to me to her fan over the head. "

Kankuro grins something, and rubs his back of the head. I remember the first quarrel which I have got between the both. It was in Konoha to the chunin-examen. At first even I was surprised how violently two argue. Even Shukaku has amused itself. Today I find it abnormal if they do not argue two times a day.

„ In Temari the weasel and in me ... " "… Shukaku was sealed in you, after it has not worked with me. " my brother finishes the sentence. I stop in bewilderment. What has he said? What has 4th. done? „ Where from? How? Why? " I stutter the words out. „ Ebizo has cleared up me before short ones, has better said, I wanted answers. Gaara... " His voice becomes so gentle all at once, his look sadly. „ Gaara, you were born because with me the union has not clapped. „

I stand there fossilized. I feel so empty. Now I have an answer and them is worse, than to die. Cruel pain originates in my breast. I sniff and note how the ground becomes wet from my feet.

I just want to surprise, where the water comes from when two strong arms embrace me and I am pressed against another body.

It feels so infinitely good, but also funny. I hear his heart hitting and his respiration. Unconsciously I lift my arms and lay them around his hip and answer the embrace. „ ... sorry! " I hear only quietly. Does he also sob? I squeeze from him away and enclose the upper arms and look him in the face. He cries! Why does he cry? Nevertheless, to me is to howl. „ it ... to me … Gaara! " The mostly words suffocate in the sobbing.

I am confused. About his words which answer to my question and which I sees Kankuro the first time in mine live crying. „ Why? " Now I want to have an answer to this question. He turns his head away of me. Why can he look to me now not in the eyes? „ Please, Kankuro. Please, answers to me ........., Aniki? " The word feels funny, however, there is at the moment, however, also no suitable to describe the person before me.

His lips move, however, I hear no words. I press him again to myself. So firmly this, him certainly the air stays away. „ Please! " I shout almost.I have asked myself my whole life, why I am I. „ I am sorry in such a way, Gaara. " his words a whisper.

I do not understand! He can do nothing for the fact which is not Shukaku in him. Therefore, I exist. It hurts which is the reason of my life. But there is a reason. But this is no reason which he weeps. Suddenly he answers the embrace again. „ I have failed to you to be a big brother. I could not save you before Akatsuki. Also not before father. Not before uncle Yashamaru. Not before your destiny. Please, forgives me sometime. Not immediately, but sometime! "

A funny day. I get answers to get even more questions. Words, pictures and conversation scraps whirr by my head. However, what counts at the moment is the warmth which the body of my brother radiates. This feeling. It is wonderful.

„ I pull to you if you forgive me. Aniki. " I answer his question. I feel how his body is relaxing. I hear him sobbing. „ Thanks ototo. Thanks for this nice birthday present. " I briefly startle. Is right, it is May 15th. I am glad that he is happy, as well as me.

Why I became the monster. So that I fit in the family.

A good explanation.

A good answer.


End file.
